duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Cycle/DMR-17 to DMR-20
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DMR-17 to DMR-20. DMD-21, DMD-22, DMD-23 These creatures are Command Dragons which are the main characters of the Revolution Background Story. * — Evol Dogiragon * — Killer the Kill, Demon Dragon King * — Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits Each of these evolution creatures cost 4 mana, have 6000 power, a Come Into Play ability and are partially named after the "Startdash" cycle from DMR-09. * — Machgear, Phoenix Emperor (Destroys a creature that costs 4 or less) * — DarthRayne, Dream Knight (Puts the top 3 cards of the player's deck into the graveyard and also recovers a creature from it.) * — Shildite, Holy Ball (Adds a shield from the top card of your deck.) These creatures are creatures with a support race and a basic effect. * — Evol Meracchi * — Killereye, Dark Armor * — Kulstar, Miracle Ball DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!! Each of these evolution creatures have a Command Dragon and Revolutionary race as well as the Revolution ability. * — Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King * — Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula * — Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King * - Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution * — Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind Each of these evolution creatures have the Invader race, a Command race and can be evolved over a creature in their respective civilization. They also have an Invasion ability allowing them to be put over a command creature from their respective civilization. * — Bhuddi, Three Kingdoms * — Vegas Dollar, Super Eureka * — Black Psycho, Revenge * — Redzone, Roaring Invasion / Turbo 3, Supersonic * — Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army Each of these evolution creatures have the Invader race, are uncommon and have an Invasion ability. * — Kattsuieru, Three Kingdoms * — Baron Spade, Invader * — Dekapenta, Invader * — Gatling, Sonic * — Sainos, Beast Army Each of these creatures can get a command race as an additional race. * — Zazenda, Three Kingdoms * — Dealer, Eureka * — Fuwashiro, Invader * — Nitro Air, Sonic * — Nanny, Beast Army Each of these creatures have "Shield Saver" and can trigger an ability when they leave the battle zone. * — Naitoru, Patron Ball * — H Kofugu * — Hell Mission, Dark Armor * — Schild Polka * — Chake, Snow Faerie Each of these creatures are high cost creatures with shield trigger than have a Come into Play ability. * — Torigaburie, Advent Elemental * — Cyber I Choice * — Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor * — Sturm, Scrapper * — Sanvuakka, Earth Attack Each of these creatures are quasi-vanilla creatures with a "Shield Trigger" ability. * — Shiromail, Invader * — Box, Invader * — Bone Skull, Invader * — Talbot, Sonic * — Ajarashi, Invader Each of these spells have "Rev." (Read as: Revolution) in their names and are based on previously released spells. * — Revolution Spark (Holy Awe) * — Revolution Spiral (Spiral Gate) * — Revolution Guillotine (Phantom Bites) * — Revolution Million (Blizzard of Spears) * — Revolution Taiman (Duel Me!) Each of these spells have the "Charger" ability. All aside of Peeping Charger are reprints. * — Lunar Charger * — Peeping Charger * — Corpse Charger * — Next Charger DMX-20 Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ The following cards are a pair of creatures whose tactic corresponds to a character in the anime. *Katta Kirifuda — Jigon, Revolution Dragon, Gogo Jigocchi *Lucifer — Star Lead, Lord of Dragon Spirits, Talu, Magic Ball *Kojiro Sasaki — Girangira, Demon Dragon King, Giran, Dark Armor *Basara — SA-Double, Super Lightning Sonic, Single, Lightning Sonic *Hakase — Dice Dice, Super Eureka, Cyclone, Eureka *Rambo — Foxree, Super Beast Army, Fox, Beast Army DMR-18 Seize the Moment, Miradante!! Each of these creatures are commands with the invader races of the Super Rare rarity. * — Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes * — Master G, Super Eureka * — Galloween, Super Revenge * — Mach 55, Supersonic * — Bearfugan, Super Beast Army Each of these evolution creatures have a mana cost of 3, 5000 power as well as a Command and the Invader race, as well as the Invasion keyword. * — Rinnel, Three Kingdoms * — Koikoi, Eureka * — Purenegga, Revenge * — Davidson, Sonic * — Bearsir, Beast Army Each of these creatures have a mana cost of 5, that they can reduce by 2 if you reveal an evolution creature from your hand. * — Neubauten, Invader * — Chan G, Eureka * — Gallows, Revenge * — Panchou, Beast Army Each of these creatures have the Revolution 2 keyword and a "Shield Trigger" ability. * — Roswell, Rose Ball * — Sb Litmus, Dragment Symbol * — Honedevil, Dark Armor * — Trigger Polka * — Erikatchu, Snow Faerie Each of these creatures have a "Mana Arms 3" ability word, that triggers if you have if there are 3 cards of their respective civilization in your mana zone. * — Raraa, Trust Ball (Reduces the cost of light commands by 1, and thus reducing the cost of light command dragons by 2.) * — Decoy, Aqua Suicider (Makes your other creatures unchoosable.) * — Jenny Metal (Makes the opponent discards a random card from his hand.) * — Decca Polka (Gets Power Attacker +5000 and double breaker.) * — Sergeant Jirahon (Makes your creatures unblockable by creatures that have less power than it.) DMR-19 Forbidden Dokindam X Each of these creatures have an ability that triggers when you attack for the first time in a turn. * — Pikkesu, Agitate Wings (Freezes an opposing creature) * — Birdman, Aqua Agitator (Draw a card) * — The Dandy, Aqua Agitator (Makes the attacking creature unblockable) * — Sendou Nyanko (One of your creatures get slayer) * — Baran, Explosive Agitator (Destroys an opposing creature with 3000 power or less) * — Ira, Explosive Agitator (Discard a card from your hand, then draw 2 cards) * — Flint, Agitate Style (Gives the attacking creature +5000 power and has it break another shield) * — Uruse, Agitate Style (Put the top card of your deck into your mana zone) Each of these spells have the "15px Shield Trigger" ability and 2 modal abilities. * — Scale of Offense and Defense (Taps up to 2 opponent creatures or untaps all of your creatures) * — Scale of Gold and Binding (Draw 2 cards or disables 2 of your opponent creatures until the start of your next turn) * — Scale of Life and Death (Recovers up to 2 cards in your graveyard, or gives an opposing creature -5000 power) * — Scale of Bravery and Love (Discard a card from your hand and draw 2 cards, or destroy an opposing creature with 2000 or less) * — Scale of Net and Axe (Recovers a card from your mana zone or puts an opposing creature with 5000 power or less into your opponent's mana zone) Each of these Invader evolution creatures that have an Invasion ability for creatures that cost 3 or more, and an ability that triggers after the creature attacks. * — Naraga Maagura, Three Kingdoms (After this creature attacks, add the top card of your deck to your shields face down.) * — Gachanko Gachisky (After this creature attacks, draw a card.) * — Redzone Neo, Supersonic (After this creature attacks for the first time each turn, untap it.) * — Sidelan, Supersonic (After this creature attacks, destroy one of your opponent's creatures that has power 3000 or less.) * — Cattonfa, Beast Army (After this creature attacks, put the top card of your deck into your mana zone.) Each of these creatures have Shield Saver and require you to remove one of your shields from your shield zone (except for Di). * — Di, Seven Extremes * — Sonomanma, Dark Armor (Put shield into hand) * — Mega Shock Dragon (Put shield into graveyard) * — Gyou, Growthkind (Put shield into mana zone) Each of these creatures have an ability that triggers when an evolution creature is put on another of your creatures. * — Kokeshieru, Invader (Adds the top card of your deck to your shields face down) * — Station, Space (Draw a card) * — Coffin, Zombie (Opponent discards a card from his hand) * — Side, Sonic (Destroys a blocker) * — Sanmoth, Tribe (Puts the top card of your deck into your mana zone) Each of these cards have the Common rarity and a "Revolution 2" ability. * — Rose Da Capo, Revolution Dragon Elemental (When destroyed, you can put a light creature that costs 7 or less from your hand into the battle zone) * — K Rage (When blocking, gets +4000 power) * — Gyagyan, Dark Armor (When Blocking, discards a card from the opponent's hand at random) * — Propeller Polka (Gets +1000 power and can attack untapped creatures) * — Big Big, Snow Faerie (Forces all opposing creatures to attack it) DMR-20 Gyuujinmaru's True Identity!! Each of these Invader evolution creatures that have an Invasion ability for creatures that cost 5 or more. * — Shakashakka, Super Three Kingdoms * — Gachidaiou, Super Eureka * — Raiding, Supersonic * — Daddy Pine, Super Beast Army Each of these Invader evolution creatures that have an Invasion ability for creatures that cost 3 or more. * — Zenjizo, Three Kingdoms * — Gachidive, Eureka * — Zombiebar, Zombie * — Raidon, Sonic * — Pine Jr, Beast Army Each of these creatures has an ability that triggers when you have more creatures than shields. * — Jeiri, Snook Ball / Rururu, Maiden Ball * — Votch Idel, Cruel Demon Dragon * — Nareta, Passionate MC * — Kamaitachi, Beast Army Each of these creatures have an ability that trigger when they attack for the first time that turn. * — Nipuras, Vizier of Leading * — Dan Darts, Eureka * — Lebite, Electro-Shadow * — HouHou, Snow Faerie Each of these creatures have a "Mana Arms 3" ability. * — Fenicle, Wings of Immortality * — Gachanko, Black Mini * — Sannap, Tribe Each of these spells have a full art card frame and feature a prominent creature from the Revolution block. * — Miracle Stop * — It's Showtime * — The End of X / Perfect Defense Category:Cycles